


heroes! (we could be)

by relgeiz



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relgeiz/pseuds/relgeiz
Summary: “Fareeha…” the voice is groggy, croaky from the half-asleep state Angela still found herself in while her head lolled slowly against her arm“Angie.”“If you wanted to sleep in your own room that badly you could have just told me rather than sleep on the floor.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly just something hecka dumb and fluffy because the world needs more cute in it.

There was something so incredibly intimate about the feeling of sharing a single bed with another human being. Allowing them into your life, into your space in a way that would seem so _dangerous_ to anyone bar the two pressed so snugly together. The feeling of skin on skin, of fingers tracing scars and lips mouthing sweet nothings despite falling on deaf ears. It was rivalled by no other, simply enjoyed before their companions were up and the sun was still down, a period of an undisturbed in-between that was truthfully just _incredible._

Honestly, it had become so easy, so _normal_ for someone as militarized as Fareeha who usually did more by 7 in the morning than most would do in an entire day to simply lay beside the love of her life. So used to rising to train and run laps on laps or completing _god_ knows how many sets she could squeeze in before breakfast. And yet, she’d even grown _fond_ of the feeling, knowing if she woke just one minute earlier and turned to trace the outline of blonde tresses barely glowing in the dull sunshine she would have done **enough** and not killed a single person in the process.

_That was her accomplishment._

It was nice not having to wake to the sounds of sirens or aggressive shouts from a drill sergeant demanding her get down and give him twenty because she took a few extra seconds to clamber out of bed after a sleepless night filled with unwanted dreams. Because really, who _wouldn’t_ give just about anything to wake up beside Angela Ziegler in all her splayed-out glory, tiny snores echoing from the back of her throat and an unnecessarily tight hold from thick thighs having wrapped themselves around her midsection. She was soft, uninhibited, all rare signs often hidden by the usual mask she wore throughout the day to ensure everybody around her was alright. She was beautiful, entire, and Fareeha frankly wouldn’t change a god damn thing.

She had been so lost in her train of thought towards the doctor until

Those thighs managed to squeeze even _tighter,_ deciding that maybe it was in fact time to get up and officially start her day with a steaming cup of coffee held directly beneath the blonde’s nose as she had on so many occasions before. It sounded like a flawless plan and honestly, she would have done just that if not for the apparent inability to actually move from the iron-like grip currently holding her in place and quite possibly threatening to break her in half.

“ _Angela…_ ” she reaches carefully out and goes to shake her lover, pausing as the doctor begins to mumble a string of German rather warily under her breath with creased brows and a look of utter concern etched into pure features. It was strange for lack of a better word, and almost _painful_ as the thick German switches to plain English, unsure if she was hearing the words now spilling into the previously silent space between them. Fareeha's amazement never ceases towards the doctor as her _strength_ was one to be questioned given her profession but as she forces a faint grunt from her throat she catches a single phrase:

**_“Watch out for Pachimari!”_ **

She pauses. _Pauses longer._ Her brows slowly furrowing before raising high atop her forehead over the slow realisation that her lover, the smart, _intelligent,_ beautiful Angela was currently having what would be considered a _nightmare_ , over a tiny, squeaker-filled turnip plush. She’d been through quite a few ordeals with the blonde. If it wasn’t feeling her soul torn from her body only to be neatly placed back it was just barely catching her from shattering those fragile wings into the ground from fire behind the enemy lines. _Oh yes,_ they’d been through hell and back numerous times and yet this? This didn’t even seem to come _close_ to how she’d felt in any of those moments.

Carefully, the Egyptian begins her attempted escape from the near painful hold, suddenly finding it difficult as soft cries fell past rosy lips and those thighs tried to drag her closer. She was pushing, almost _shoving_ until finally she managed to free herself only to topple backwards and land uncomfortably against the floor with a smack. She groans, staring up at the ceiling only to find herself swiftly greeted moments later by a familiar pair of blue eyes studying her curiously from above

“ _Fareeha…_ ” the voice is groggy, croaky from the half-asleep state Angela still found herself in while her head lolled slowly against her arm

“Angie.”

“If you wanted to sleep in your own room that badly you could have just told me rather than sleep on the floor.” Fareeha can’t help but smile at the expression on her lover’s face, slowly pulling herself from the floor despite the dull ache and shuffling back into the soft mattress beneath them both “I didn’t sleep on the floor habibi I _fell._ ” This is where the confusion settles in for the groggy doctor, her head tilting to the side as she lazily nuzzles into the nape of dark skin “I don’t take up that much room, you know. You could have simply pushed me.”

Angela feels her head bob as a faint laugh rolls from the others chest, glancing up to meet her face with a curious expression and the softest kiss against her chin “Angela, you had me in such a tight hold I almost lost my legs.” A frown follows her words “—are dreams of that little squeaky turnip a common occurrence for you?” the blonde huffs “I have _no_ idea what you’re talking about. Going back to sleep sounds like a much better idea.” The soldier grins and softly squeezes the woman’s cheeks, guiding her face up so they could make eye contact once more “Angie, you were trying to save me from a pachimari. You were yelling rather loud and had an incredibly tight hold.”

“I did _not!_ You're lying.” the soldiers amusement begins to rise over how intent on denying this occurrence the doctor was, her frown turning to embarrassment as her ability to fight the blush sinking over her cheeks had disappeared with her deep sleep just moments ago

“I _told_ you those silly little things were dangerous! I could have harmed you Fareeha, Hippocrates would not be pleased.” Firm arms wrap around her lovers pale waist as she’s dragged to rest over her chest, gently pushing her hair back and out of her face as she kisses the blonde crown “How is your head.” Fareeha rolls her eyes despite the permanent smile over her face “Habibi I’m _fine_. Enjoy this before It’s time to get up.”

Keeping Angela still and not working in some form was almost impossible but for the rare moments it _did_ happen, both parties took advantage of it. Skin to skin, fingers linked and touching in whatever way they possibly could to prolong this feeling of uninterrupted bliss, it was all Fareeha could ask for, honestly. But their moment was cut short when a pair of blue eyes carefully popped up once more, examining the hard lines of her lovers face before disturbing the silence with her curiosities once more

“Fareeha…”

“ _Yes,_ Angela?”

“…What else have I said in my sleep?”

Truthfully, the answer was nothing and she’d never heard the woman sleep talk in her life, but the doctor however, had no idea whether or not this was true. Sure, it would have been _nice_ to tell the truth and reassure her there was nothing to worry about but seeing that expression of concern cross such gentle features was just too good to pass up. So she smirks instead, leaning down to steal a slow kiss that ended with a faint nip against her lip

“it’s time to get coffee habibi.”

“Fareeha…”

_Silence_

“ **Fareeha!** ”

The doctor is only given a laugh, a cheeky little sound that followed with a wink and a careful manoeuvring out of the incredibly comfortable bed and towards the wardrobe to put some actual clothes on for the day and leave her companion in a state of nerves for a couple of hours before no doubt copping an earful later in the night.  


End file.
